twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
RE: Magazine photoshoots I'm so sorry for creating all those pages! But at least I know what not to do in the future. Thanks, and it won't ever happen again. TeamTaycob 04:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Envy hey TagAlongPam, I envy you becuz of being a admin! from Cullen's are HOT!!! Did I do this right? I usually stay away from renaming pictures because past times for me seems to have gone screwy. But a user asked me to do one because, as is the case most of the times, they uploaded with a generic "001.jpg" title. That replaced a picture of Ashley Greene doing some calisthenics that was the same named. I renamed it "AshleyWorkout.jpg". Just wanted to make sure I'm doing this right for future use. A link of the history. LuckyTimothy 16:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well.... I guess didn't do exactly 100% right, lol. Yeah, I'm not sure why the user's picture is still there. I give up. ;) LuckyTimothy 20:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cullen's are Hot!!! Pam, this is somewhat of a hot potato I'm dumping in your hands, but I believe that user Cullen's are Hot!!! needs at least a reminder from an admin - I've repeatedly told her that the proper place for her material is her blog page, not main pages, and she won't listen (perhaps appropriately, since I've not minced words). The pages currently in contention are: This is a bit from The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part one Comic Con, started as a main page, and with a Twilight-related content, and Cullen's are HOT!!!/Daniel Morcombe, started as a blog, moved to a main page, but with a content not even remotely related to Twilight. Charmed Jay is not going to follow through, so that leaves you, since I've got the most contacts with you. My apologies, 08:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks - even though it's for one of the less pleasant aspects of the job. 20:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Just to cross an I and dot a T: the Daniel Morcombe blog post by Cullen is now a regular blog post - but is marked for deletion nonetheless. Would it be possible to unmark it? Thanks again! 07:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. It'll please you, I hope, that a vacation prevents me from bothering you for the next ten days. I'm sure Harryanime will prove a valid addition to the team - not that (s)he'll face anything too onerous. 16:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd expect that Cullen does not really care - perhaps by next strike she should be blocked for a heftier length of time, six months or some such. 06:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : :::sigh::: You're probably right. 16:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: No, I wouldn't think so; considering that I've posted a number of times on Cullen's page on the topic and she hasn't listened, and she got blocked three times in two weeks for the self same reason, I've become somewhat jaded - perhaps she doesn't care. I originally thought that perhaps the language I'm using is not conductive to any positive reaction, but it's probably not the case. 06:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, possibly. 12:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nikki But it's also true that Nikki and Kellan an have a good relationship! I wanna include that!! What gender is a coven? Since this appears to be the kind of escalating situation between Charmed-Jay and me, I thought to drop you a note. Though Hilda's (and the Amazon, I could add) is an all-female coven, I'd be hard pressed to apply the label to the term "coven" itself. Best, 06:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : As you say, it's not that important - it just seemed the start of one of those escalations between CJ and me, which I'd rather much try to avoid. If he wants to change the categorization again, I'll leave it be. 07:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Scream Wiki Hello there, can you make me a Admin on the Scream wiki. I have been there for quite sometime now and I've done alot of good suggestions and page debuts for people. However, I have noticed that some Admins are not using their Adminship right and alot of pages have been blocked and know one not even the supposedly good Admins are not doing it. So I was wondering to end this talk of becoming an Admin and improve Wiki's as much as I can and I promise i'll do the best I can, Thank You. Ddill 20:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've got to be an Admin, there is this one Admin that blocked me FOR NO REASON. That's not what a good Admin would do. He lied about giving this Admin his word by doing his work right but blocking me for no reason is wrong. There is vandals. Please make me an Admin before the Scream Wiki gets controlled by User:SeleneGoddess please. You'll be doing the Wiki a big favor. I hope you hear my message. Ddill 20:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know how or who can help me become an Admin. Ddill 22:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It would appear earned a day-long block for irregularly creating a number of pages. 02:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) AliciaXX May be worth its while to get a warning to AliciaXX - told her to pay attention to how she categorizes pages, but she does not seem to heed it. 13:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : As usual, thanks. 18:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) emm okay then ALICIAXX :) ''' Thank you so much. TagAlongPam, thanks for the rollback rights. A couple of hackers (who I think were all the same person, just under different accounts, but whatever) just came by and vandalized a couple of articles and even my user page. Without the rollback rights, I wouldn't have been able to fix all of that so easily. Thank you! TeamTaycob 21:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Sorry TagAlongPam"''' Sorry for the the edits blogs and pages. If you read them first on my page first you can comment me a message to see if it is related or not TagAlongPam. Plus this won't happen again, I will not have my account blocked. Sorry for all of this. It was not nessacry! If I can prove to you for a good year. Can you make me an admin. If not, I will totally understand! Thanks for all the warnings. Cullen's are HOT!!! "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 04:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Unlikely admin requests... Except for a failure to understand how much of a bother it implies, what's there in an adminship to make so many people ask for it? Particularly the unlikeliest candidates, and on a wiki that does not really need any more admins? It's lucky that thus far they've not asked to become a bureaucrat! 18:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : It is pretty much a given, if I correctly surmised the demographics of the wiki... 18:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How do Do you create a signture that is coloured and a different font! I am wondering TagAlongPam if you can send me the information to make my signture like yours and Charmed. I have been trying my hardest to change it. How do you. Please can you teach me. from User:Cullen's are HOT!!! talk page Blog posts - Nana214 and Yaayaa The first action of these two characters Nana214 and Yaayaa is to create two blog posts each (one in German, the other three in Danish) which appear to have a purely commercial content - I wouldn't know whether you can delete them and block the authors? Thanks! 07:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The devil knows that the regular publicity by wikia is bad enough! : I thought that at this point you knew who the multi-IP hidden editor was! :-P 16:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Thanks to you anyway. ::: You certainly can, but... for something I would have done anyway? :) 21:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: In this case, :) 09:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. I seen you edited and added a photo to my user page. I was wondering why. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. On the Recent Wiki Activity it said you added a photo. I'm really sorry that I bothered you. Thanks for taking time to answer my dumb question. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Usual category problem I was thinking - this "Major characters" category is confusingly built. The Cullen family, allright: Alice, Carlisle, Edward. Esme, Renesmee and Jasper probably. But Rosalie and Emmett? And most importantly, the treaty, which is categorized under both Quileute and Cullen Family, but certainly is no character at all? The Narrators, which I guess are the most important characters at all, aren't categorized as such at all. I'm going to categorize narrators as major characters, but how do we play the Cullens? Best, MinorStoop 08:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Truth to tell, categorizing the treaty under Quileute and not also under Cullen Family is quite lame, particularly since the Volturi Confrontation and the Newborn Army Battle are categorized as just Event. I've therefore removed also the Quileute leg. 16:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: It may come as a surprise to you but I surmised that much! :-P But I dreaded the quagmire we'd get into in trying to categorize of the Volturi confrontation to something more than Events. 21:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New video module test Hey TagAlongPam - Just wanted to let you know about the blog post I just posted here. Your wiki has been chosen to test our new video module - read all the details here. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I also will be leaving a message for Charmed-Jay and LuckyTimothy. If you feel other admins should know as well - please share my blog post with them. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) My signture I was wondering if you can send me the link to finally make my signture. I am sorry about All the edits and blogs. I meant not to offend any of you's. I am learning now. I am posting relvent stuff. Thanks. As usual, it turns out that you're the voice of reason in this madhouse we're working on - I seem to have a tendency to suspect maliciousness even when it's likely to be simple witlessness, as with this RenessmeCullenLover person. While we're at it, I notice that there are five or six blog posts by Cullens Are Hot!!! under "Candidates for deletion" that, judging by their edit history, have been tagged by his/herself on October 2nd. Am not sure what to make of them. Best, 03:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Locked pages? Just curious, but why are some pages locked from editing (e.g. Bella Swan, The Olympic Coven)? --Love and Lust 04:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Pic's Now if all the gallery's are locked then how are we supposed to get awards for Pictures? User:MinerStoop Will you please stop User:MinorStoop reverting my edits when im just [[]] i will go to WIKI STAFF ! and i wannt him stooping TODAy CharmeRuler • Talk • 11:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC)! Feedback request. With EdwardJacobBella and CullensAreHot!!! before him, the recent exploits of CharmeRuler make me ponder some. EJB and CAH periods of wild edits can be considered as physiological pains of growth, I think, and now they are productive members of the wiki, whatever "productive" means now. With his reactions and history of blockage on Scream and Charmed (six months on one of the two), CharmeRuler does not impress me, and it's perhaps too soon to tell what will come out of him. Considering however that I sort of clashed with all three of them about their editing with no success, I wonder where I could have improved. Suggestions? 12:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : You know, I've also come to believe that the language is the most critical element - I also think it needs to get mellower; or perhaps I just need to recognize that blog-writing, commenting and patronizing the chatroom is as dignified as wiki-building. (It's not. Grunt. Shoulder-stoop.) : As for the account, I'm not sure: we've seen CharmeRuler. Or perhaps he's confirmation of your point: he tucked his tail between his legs when he failed to get backup. Thus far twice. However, I got forced to use an account for the protected pages - it was no longer feasible to call for help whenever there was a need to operate on them. Allright, if it's important, I'll log in to better make my point. 07:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :: And, as usual when it's important, I forgot to thank you. So I'm doing it now - for your explanation and your patience. 20:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Forks, Washington. I noticed a funny thing about the eponymous page - it's been semiprotected for three years. I was wondering what's actually the policy for protection; just set the minimum level of protection allowable by the situation and then forget it? Not that I need "Forks" to be unprotected (can always log in, if needed), but it most definitely does not seem a major target for vandalism any longer. Best, 20:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. And thanks, since I seem to remember for all the minor details.